Meu Mestre!
by vcky's snape
Summary: Um garoto que cresce desconhecendo a palavra "não", cria problemas ao seus pais... DraHarry  yaoi,universo alternativo
1. Introdução

Oi gente ... se tiver ainda alguem enteressado na minha historia aki está a intodução, fiz algumas alterações mais acho que a introdução não ficou muito diferente do que era antes.

Obrigada por lerem e eu ficaria grata se me mandassem reviews!

Eu vo postar de um a dois meses de distancia um chap do outro, a não ser que já tenha outro pronto, ai eu posto antes ^~

não teve revisão de nenhum dos chaps então, plis, desconsederem qualquer erro gramatical.

Beijinhoooos ... enjoy =)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Introdução:<em>**

-Draco Malfoy... - Esse é o nome que derei ao meu filho. Eu, Lucius Malfoy, dono da maior fortuna do mundo mágico, acabo de ganhar um herdeiro!

O pequeno Draco chora e se remexe nos braços do pai, talvez pressentindo o que passaria nas mãos do homem que agora o embala, tentando de forma desesperada lançá-lo nos doces braços de Morfeu.

O bebê dorme e Lucius o põe no berço, seria a única vez que faria isso, vira-se com um movimento sutil de sua capa e vai ver como está sua esposa, que apesar de ter-lhe dado um filho não o ama e o sentimento é recíproco da parte do homem. E nos meses seguintes o pequeno Draco ficou abandonado aos cuidados dos elfos domésticos (criaturas fétidas e horríveis, não de espírito mas de corpo, que outra hora já foram belas e orgulhosas). Já que tanto sua mãe quanto seu pai não estavam enteressados nele, afinal o que um bebê pode ter de especial? Mesmo que ele seja seu filho?

Na mesma noite, do nascimento do herdeiro Malfoy, na casa dos Potters, a senhora Lilian Potter descobre que está grávida já de alguns meses, três para ser exata, e conta a um senhor Tiago Potter exultante, e assim a casa passou a ter um clima de extrema felicidade espalhado no ar nos meses que se seguiram. Os Potters eram de uma família tradicional e tão antiga quanto a familia Malfoy, mas quando ainda jovem o pai de Tiago Potter tinha gasto toda a fortuna deles com jogos,sexo e uma certa dose de álcool, se é que vocês me compreendem, arrastando assim o nome dos Potters para a lama e endividando as gerações futuras, por muito tempo além de sua precoce morte.

Graças á senhora Narcisa Malfoy, que uma certa noite teve uma briga com o senhor Malfoy, por causa de dinheiro (estranho como gostam de gastar dinheiro, os ricos ), os Potters foram forçados a pagar a divida no valor total dela, sem qualquer parcela, a falta do dinheiro forço-os a trabalhar para o senhor Malfoy e assim seria a vida de seu pequeno filho, que a essa altura já havia nascido, até que a dívida fosse completamente extinta, o que provalvelmente levaria boa parte da vida adulta do recém nascido potter, até mais ou menos seus 20 anos.

Os Potters ainda sim estavam felizes, o senhor Malfoy apesar de muito frio e rigido era um bom patrão e os ajudava sempre que podia, não os tratava como elfos e lhes dava trabalhos que fossem "dignos de seus poderes magicos".

Bom sei que isso pode parecer um pouco estranho, mais o fato é que, se trata de duas familias bruxas. E até mesmo depois de tudo, o nome Potter inda conseguia ter certa influência em varios assuntos e lugares, por isso o senhor Malfoy evitava qualquer tipo de humilhação para com seus "empregados", mais isso se devia exclusivamente por causa da importancia do nome.

Mas convenhamos que crianças mimadas nunca ouviram falar de regras e isso as vezes causa um certo prejuízo a seus pais. E é essa historia que eu venho aqui para contar. Me dispeço de vocês deixando que se encham de curiosidade sobre a historia que vou contar, para que voltem e possam apreciar minha historia como se deve.


	2. Comprimento Surpresa

Deixem Reviews ^~

Plis, relevem qualquer erro gramatical, naum sou a melhor entendida da lingua portuguesa!

Enjoy =] ...

* * *

><p>Ah! Olá, vomos direto ao que interessa, sim? desculpem a afobação de seu escritor, pois minhas articulações já não são mais as mesmas de quando eu era mais novo e hoje elas estão particulamente mais doloridas. Prometo que isso com certeza não influenciará no andar da carruagem, só pretendo ser mais breve hoje. Então vamos logo!<p>

Acidentes acontecem, e ninguém está acima disso. Os Potters morreram num atentado à Mansão dos Malfoy,onde um sequestrador tentou levar o bebê Malfoy de seu berço, para depois pedir o resgate milhonário que ele sabia que o senhor Malfoy pagaria, o senhor Potter tentou proteger os bebês, tanto o seu proprio filho quanto o outro,felizmente ele conseguiu infelizmente ele e sua esposa Lilian morreram , deixando para trás seu filho e as dívidas que ainda não tinham sido pagas.

Veja bem, não estou focando nas dividas por ser uma pessoa má ou que apenas pensa no dinheiro, estou focando nelas pois elas são o principal motivo do Senhor Malfoy fazer o que fez.

Ele adotou o pequeno Harry Potter!

Mais como eu disse anteriormente, foi apenas por causa da divida. Sigam meu raciocínio (que por consequência é o do Senhor Malfoy) se a divida passa de pai para filho (isso no mundo bruxo, sei lá como é no dos trouxas!) e o filho dos Potters fosse abandonado num orfanato qualquer, segundo as leis bruxas ele não teria mais direito a cobrar a divida, a não ser que o Harry fosse adotado, o que dificilmente aconteceria, pois ele já tinha um ano e geralmente não se adotam crianças de um ano para cima.

Então muito dificilmente ele voltaria a por as mãos no dinheiro que o velho Potter estava lhe devendo, agora se o filho dos Potters ficasse na Mansão e fosse um companheiro para seu filho, ele apenas teria que cuidar para que seu filho tivesse uma etiqueta inegável, e que o menino filho dos Potters soubesse onde é seu devido lugar. No entanto ele teria alguém com quem seu filho poderia brincar e não o perturbaria, nem perturbaria Narcisa, que ao ver do senhor Malfoy era muito tentador e lucrativo, pois os serviços do jovem anulariam as dividas de forma magica e gradual.

Mas foi onde o Senhor Malfoy errou, você acreditaria se eu contasse que crianças que crescem juntas geralmente se tornam amigas e que em alguns casos a amizade pode mudar para algum tipo de amor, seja ele qual for? Bom meu caro leitor estou aqui para contar uma historia não é? Pois eu devia parar de fazer perguntas! Voltemos à narrativa.

Um foi criado pelos elfos e o outro foi criado como um elfo! Ai se encontrava uma das principais diferenças entre ambos. É muito importante que saibamos disso, vai ter forte influencia na historia saber que o menino Harry era em todos os aspectos um elfo, mas um elfo dado ao menino Draco.

Harry foi criado basicamente como um mordomo trouxa, ele brincava com o menino Draco, ele ajudava a preparar coisas para o menino Draco, e o senhor Lucius planejava fazer de Harry um eterno mordomo para seu filho. Afinal a divida era grande.

Os anos passam, obviamente isso também acontece no mundo mágico, nossas crianças agora se encontram com cerca de oito para nove anos.

Draco, sendo o filho do patrão, cresceu sendo mimado, era uma criança que cativava a qualquer um e tinha um certo "quê" para mandar (cresceu mandando ... Tinha que ter não é? Oh me desculpem disse que não ia fazer mais isso, mas não consigo me contolar!). Harry era uma daquelas crianças que se você se descuidar, passa meses sem comer, pois não tinha coragem de pedir! (Do jeito que eles o tinham criado era óbvio que ia ficar assim, ele aprendeu na base da surra a não ousar ter vontade propria, mais isso nunca garantiu nada além de revoltas e isso é provado ao longo dos seculos pelas historias, mais estou me disviando do assunto. ). Pois vejam ele era muito tímido, mais também cativava a qualquer um que se não se incomodasse em lhe dar um pouco de sua atenção, delicado e sutil não ousava se mostrar mais que seu jovem conpanheiro e senhor.

Há nessa altura um acontecimento que deveria ser ressaltado para ilucidar pontos futuros da minha narrativa:

"Numa manhã particularmente chuvosa, os meninos tiveram que brincar dentro da Mansão. Sendo um lugar grande e cheio de cantos escuros decidiram brincar de pique - esconde, (sim, eu sei que é uma brincadeira trouxa, mais o que importa é o fato e não a brincadeira em si) e Draco deixou Harry contando, em frente à porta do seu quarto, para ir se esconder na biblioteca que ficava na ala Leste.

Agora a dois fatos que preciso contar antes de continuarmos: A biblioteca era de uso pessoal de sonhor Malfoy; e o jovem Draco achava que seu pai tinha saido para tratar de negocios, só por isso resolveu ir se esconder lá.

O jovem Draco chegou à biblioteca e abriu a porta correndo, mas tendo o cuidado de ser totalmente silencioso, para que o jovem Harry não soubesse onde ele estava( os ecos da mansão as vezes ainda me dão calafrios) . Talvez seja por isso que seu pai e seu padrinho Severus Snape que estavam lá, não perceberão sua chegada e, nessa intromissão inesperada, Draco viu uma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes: os dois adultos estavam se beijando na boca e como isso era uma coisa nova (bruxos de classe não se beijam em público, não ria leitor! Isso não são modos de pessoas educadas! ) ele apenas cumprimentou seu pai e seu padrinho da forma como faria comumente, mostrando sua total inocencia.

- Oi pai! Oi tio Sev! - Os dois bruxos pularam de susto, virando-se para a criança em frente a eles com rostos idênticos de puro choque. O Senhor Malfoy foi o primeiro a se recompor e tentar dar uma explicação razoável a seu o susto o mais velho se esqueceu de repreender o mais novo, sobre aquele ser um lugar privado e apenas para si mesmo,indo direto para uma esplicação desesperada :

- Olá Draco, o que você viu meu filho... O beijo que você viu... bom... foi apenas um cumprimento secreto entre eu e seu padrinho... Por favor, filho, não conte a ninguém! Afinal ele é... secreto. - Severus já recuperado do seu choque, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha ao seu amante, mais entrou no jogo.

- Cumprimento secreto?- O jovem pergunta em duvida.

- Isso mesmo Draco, não conte a ninguém é um segredo. -Confirmou seu padrinho em tom de conspiração.

- Oh... Tudo bem papai. - O jovem Draco olhou para eles, com um brilho estranho nos olhos, nesse instante começou a se forma uma ideia na pequena mente do nosso jovem.

Draco saiu correndo da biblioteca para encontrar Harry, já tendo esquecido completamente o jogo, deixando dois adultos totalmente transtornados para trás.

Ele encontrou Harry procurando por ele na casa abandonada, onde ele costumava se esconder, fora da mansão ( mas dentro da propriedade dos Malfoy e a essa altura a chuva já não caia mais. ), o jovem Draco nem se importou de sujar suas roupas o que em outra ocasião teria lhe deixado bastante bravo e surpreendeu o jovem Harry de costas tampo-lhe seus olhos com as mãos encostando seus corpos no processo.

- Adivinha quem é Harry?

- É você, Senhor Malfoy?(Harry tinha sido criado com Draco mais não tinha permissão para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome! Ele chamava o Pai de Draco de Mestre Malfoy.)

O jovem Draco virou o mais novo para olhá-lo nos olhos verdes, e ainda remoendo o que seu pai havia falado sobre um comprimento secreto, Draco se inclinou e beijou Harry na boca. O que obviamente o assustou e com isso Harry se esquivou, e adivinha o que isso fez no nosso jovem mimado! o loiro, apenas deu uma olhada para Harry e jogou ele no chão saindo assim em disparada de volta para a Mansão, Harry ficou todo sujo e sem entender nada e já esperando o castigo que certamente viria.

Quando o Jovem Draco voltou para a Mansão foi logo procurar pela sua mãe, encontrado-a sentada num das muitas salas da ala sul da Mansão, (cada ala era destinada a um membro da família, a ala norte era dele e do Harry e a ala Leste era a do seu pai e a sul da sua mãe.) e chorando relata para ela o ocorrido, sem contar qual era o comprimento secreto (ora essa, era secreto não?):

- Mãe, eu inventei um toque secreto para fazer com o Harry, mais ele não quer fazer!- Ele conta choroso.

- Falarei com ele querido, ele vai mudar de ideia... - ela deixa a frase em suspenso, mais Draco sabe que logo Harry iria pedir desculpas para ele e faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

Com essa certeza o loiro volta para seu quarto, enquanto espera. O jovem Draco não tinha conhecimento de que tipo de "conversa" que sua mãe tinha com o moreno, para ele apenas enteressava o resultado.

A senhora Malfoy chama um elfo e sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos do seu livro, pede que ele castigue o jovem Harry com vinte chicotadas, e pede também que suas ordens sejam transmitidas a ele: "Fale pra o senhor Potter aceitar qualquer coisa que Draco peça."

E assim o elfo, que tem como nome Dobby, fez. Foi até o Harry e o arrastou até as masmorras, um lugar onde raramente qualquer bruxo de classe iria, deu-lhe as 20 chicotadas, esperou ele parar de chorar e falou o que a patroa tinha mandado que dissesse. Harry voltou ao seu quarto, que era quase grudado com o do jovem Malfoy, para que o nosso jovem Draco não tivesse que andar até o quarto dos empregados para falar com o jovem Harry, tomou um banho e foi imediatamente pedir desculpas ao seu Senhor. Parou em frente ao quarto do seu jovem senhor e bateu na porta.

- Senhor Malfoy? Posso entrar Senhor?- O jovem Harry perguntou, e a porta se escancarou imediatamente, para deixar ver o jovem mais velho com os olhos cinzas brilhando de antecipação.

- Entra Harry, mais antes de a gente brincar, eu quero que você aprenda o nosso comprimento secreto!- batendo palmas o jovem Malfoy puxa o jovem Harry para o seu quarto, mal se dando conta do estado em que seu "amigo" se encontrava (olha não gosto muito do jovem Harry, mais tenho que dizer, ele estava horrível! E o jovem Draco nem percebeu!), com os olhos inchados de choro e um fino corte no pescoço de um das chicotadas que tinha acertado mais acima do que devia. Não se preocupe com as cicatrizes, leitor, lembre-se eles são bruxos, e a poções que evitam as cicatrizes e obviamente os elfos dariam ao jovem mordomo um pouco de alguma delas a noite quando ele fosse dormir.

E assim o jovem Draco passou a noite ensinando o toque secreto ao jovem Harry, que consistia no mesmo beijo casto que ele tinha roubado mais cedo. Mais esse comprimento durou apenas alguns meses, pois os nossos jovens não tinham uma memória muito boa, e raramente lembravam-se de uma coisa tão simples (creio que se fosse mais complicado eles lembrariam, haha).

Bom caro leitor, me dispeço, pois minhas articulações não aguentam mais... Até outro dia ! espero que esteja acompanhando e gostando da narrativa.


	3. Surpresa!

Valeu quem tah lendo, sei que não são muitos, mais obrigada ^~

Mais uma vez se virem algum erro de gramatica avisem! E se puderem deixar um reviews seria MARAVILHOSO *-*

Enjoy ...

* * *

><p>Você voltou! hoje posso me dar ao luxo de lhe fala um pouco mais do que da ultima vez, minhas dores cessaram. Vamos ser diretos do mesmo jeito, pois aposto que está curioso para saber o que aconteceu depois. Mais não seja apresado, me dê algum tempo para me lembrar dos fatos, antes de voltarmos a narrativa, se possivel, gostaria de elucidar alguns fatos, que acredito não deixei muito claro no nosso ultimo encontro, a idade já me deixa :<p>

Harry era tratado como um criado, daqueles que são pagos, e que tem todo o direito de ir e vir. Ele certamente não era um criado, ele era um escravo até que a divida fosse extinta, o que não aconteceria tão cedo.

E creio eu que não disse a vocês como nossos jovens são fisicamente! Que cabeça a minha, caro leitor, de novo deve ser culpa da idade!

O jovem Draco é um menino de cabelos loiros platinados,quase brancos, com a tez estremamente palida e olhos cinza azulados, com ossos pequenos e delicados mas era também muito alto para sua idade, num todo uma criança bonita que se tornaria um rapaz muito belo.

O jovem Harry também não era diferente, mas sua beleza era totalmente oposta a do jovem Draco, ele tinha cabelos rebeldes da cor preta com olhos de um esmeralda intenso, com a tez meio bronzeada, tinha o corpo pequeno, era uma criança "delicada"( não consigo defini-lo de outra forma) e também era muito baixinho para sua idade, talvez devido aos maus tratos.

Pronto, creio que esclareci tudo, podemos voltar a minha narrativa, mas não hesite em me perguntar nada, ok?

Vamos recomeçar nossa narrativa com o jovem Draco indo com a senhora Malfoy ao Beco Diagonal fazer compras, para seu aniversario de dez anos (Sim caro leitor eu pulei alguns meses, não temos tempo para que eu conte esses meses detalhadamente, o que é na verdade totalmente irrelevante, nada de significativo aconteceu nesses meses.).

Eles começariam na Madame Malkin comprando um terno para a apresentação do jovem herdeiro Malfoy à alta sociedade bruxa, em outras palavras uma festa de aniversario para os ricos, da alta sociedade ( o que não inclue nascidos trouxas, é claro!) . Os dois chegaram e entram na loja que estava vazia, pois eles reservaram um horario apenas para eles na loja ( significa que eles mandaram fechar a loja apenas para eles fazerem suas compras em paz, ambos não gostavam de se misturar com a ralé. ), e Madame Malkin estava esperando por eles com uma verdadeira montanha de ternos, à serem provados pelo jovem Draco.

Draco esprimentou, muito desanimado, varios ternos de varias cores, exceto os pretos ( que nessa ocasião seria a cor que os empregados usariam, obviamente os que não são elfos,que eram muito poucos, alias era apena o jovem Harry, mais ainda sim gostariam de não confundi-lo com um convidado.), a Senhora Malfoy ficou em duvida entre um terno azul anil, que realçava os olhos cinza azulados de seu filho, e um purpura, que ficava muito bem com a tez estremamente palida de seu filho (mas não doentia, mais ou menos da cor do leite, só para o caso de você caro leitor o imaginar como um doente, ele era apenas palido.) . No final ela comprou os dois, dexaria o marido decidir qual deles o jovem Draco usaria na festa, e o outro, ficaria para outra ocasião.

Despois da roupa, era hora do jovem Draco escolher o sabor do bolo e ambos, senhora Malfoy e jovem Draco, se encaminharam para uma sorveteria chamada Floren, a Senhora Malfoy, depois de muito insistir, (devo acrescentar que a senhora Malfoy tinha muita garra e sempre conseguia o que queria. Creio que parte dessa garra passou para seu filho.) convenceu o Senhor Floren a fazer um bolo, onde novamente eles tinham reservado horario para a "visita". O Senhor Floren os esperava, como da ultima vez tudo já estava aguardando a chegada de ambos: uma mesa tinha sido cuidadosamente arrumada, com dois pequenos pratos de sobremesa e dois copos d'água, uns onze ou doze pedaços de bolo(não me lembro da quantia certa) tinham sido enfileirados para a degustação de ambos.

Draco exprimentou feliz todos os pedaços de bolo e acabou se decidindo por um de chocolate com morangos,e ele queria em formato de um coroa ( uma coroa, olha a imaginação dessa criança!humps).A senhora Malfoy não comeu nenhum pedaço de bolo, afinal o bolo seria apenas para as crianças, os adultos comeriam uma torta, era muito mais sofisticado.

Nesse dia o jovem Draco e a Senhora Malfoy decidiram andar um pouco pelo Beco Diagonal, olhando as vitrines. Ambos se distrairam e descuidademente rumaram para á parte do beco que vendia coisas trouxas, não é que lá fosse perigoso, só não é lugar de uma senhora puro-sangue, como a senhora Malfoy, levar seu filho (segundo as mentes atrasadas de alguns puros-sangue, como era o caso do casal Malfoy).

Quando a Senhora Malfoy percebeu o jovem Draco estava pedindo um violão preto ( intrumento musical trouxa com seis cordas, para quem não sabe.), a Senhora Malfoy de inicio não quis dar, mas acabou cedendo, como era de costume, quando o jovem Draco disse que não contaria para ninguem (inclusive ao seu pai), e pediu que ela contratasse alguem para ensinar ele a tocar, a senhora Malfoy disse que pensaria no assunto ( o que na verdade, e o jovem Draco sabia disso, era um sim, como tudo que ele pedia, ele conseguia ).

O Senhor Malfoy, depois de voltar do ministerio,onde ele cuidou de assuntos legais (na verdade ele foi ver se poderia fazer o que estava pensando em fazer com relação ao jovem Harry), levou o jovem Harry para comprar uns ternos também ( não seria tão bom quanto o de draco e nem tão caro, mais seria de qualidade. Nenhum empregado dos Malfoy seria mal vestido). O jovem Harry também compareceria a festa de aniversario do jovem Draco, mas ninguem suspeitaria de sua participação especial nessa festa (soei misterioso não? Que foi caro leitor? Não fique aborrecido um pouco de misterio é muito bom). O Senhor Malfoy deixou encomendado exatos 3 ternos: dois pretos e um verde esmeralda suave que combina-se com os olhos do jovem Harry.

E depois de uma pequena prova, apenas para conferir se os ternos estavam na medida certa, ambos, Senhor malfoy e o jovem Harry, foram comer no Caldeirão Furado. Logo depois de acomodados, um atendente veio pegar os pedidos e rapidamente desapareceu, deixando os dois a sos. Foi a deixa para o senhor Malfoy começar a explicar o destino do jovem Harry:

- Potter, quando seus pais morreram eles deixaram para tras uma grande divida para comigo, divida que eu pretendo cobrar de você.- ele fez uma pequena pausa para ver se o jovem Harry o estava acompanhado.

O jovem Harry podia ser timido mas era muito inteligente, estava atento a cada palavra e acompanhava a explicação atentamente, e sabia desde muito novo sobre essa divida, a qual ele teria que pagar. O senhor Malfoy prosseguiu.

- E você começará a pagar desde agora, eu sei que você não tem dinheiro e é por isso que você apartir da noite de amanha (noite da festa! Preste atenção cara leitor, não quero ter que repetir as coisas, não diga que eu não falei, tenho certeza que eu falei! Horas.) será o mordomo do meu filho, você se reportará a ele como seu mestre, e apenas responderá as ordens dele e de mais ninguém! Inclusive as minhas ou as da minha esposa.

- Sim, Mestre Malfoy.- O jovem Harry, por enquanto, ainda chamaria o senhor Malfoy de mestre.

O jovem Harry, apesar da pouca idade, havia sim entendido sua situação mas achou que seria tudo eternamente brincadeira. Como crianças podem ser tão burras? Eu me pergunto( não caro leitor, eu nunca fui uma criança, e não me venha com essa cara de ofendido... humps).O Senhor Malfoy e o jovem Harry terminaram de comer e beber rapidamente, para voltarem para casa. Mas antes de voltarem o Senhor Malfoy pediu que o jovem Harry não contasse ao jovem Draco, a sua conversa,por que ele seria a surpresa de aniversario do jovem loiro.

Vamos pular direto para a noite da festa,ok? É esse o ponto em que eu queria chegar:

" Segudo as determinações do Senhor Malfoy o jovem Draco iria vestir o terno azul anil. O jovem Harry foi levado pelos elfos, quando o jovem Malfoy, estava distraido, para a cozinha onde ele seria aprontado para a festa.

O senhor Malfoy junto com sua esposa se aprontaram e ficaram aguardando os convidados, hoje seria a noite em que o jovem Draco faria as suas futuras alianças com as crianças de outras familias bruxas de renome, e eles estavam ansiosos (creio eu, não consigo dizer o que se passava pela cabeça desse dois, afinal não é a minha cabeça né?)

Os convidados eram bem poucos, os Parkinson, os Goyle,os Zambine, os Crabbe, os Longbottom, os Diggory, os Crouch, os Black, Severus Snape, Berta Jorkins e o Senhor Bagman. No total não havia nem 50 pessoas como dá para perceber, mas isso não diminui a quantidade de aliados importantes que temos para o jovem Draco em apenas um ambiente.

Os Parkison tinham uma filha a jovem Pansy ( talvez futura esposa do Draco, nunca é cedo demais para planejar esse tipo de coisa, meu caro leitor.). O jovem Blaise era filho dos Zambine que trabalhavam no ministerio (ambos tanto o senhor como a senhora Zambine). Os Crabbe produziram uma mistura de gigante com troll, uma criança feia e totalmente desmiolada, digo o mesmo do filho dos Goyle, não me recordo do nome dos dois mas isso é irrelevante. Os Longbottom tinham um filho um tanto quanto medroso, mas de muito valor, Neville esse é o nome do garoto. O filho dos Diggory era o jovem Cedrico, que era dois anos mais velho que o resto das crianças. Os Cruch já tinham um filho adolecente Barto. Os Black foram convidados por que eram da familia e o resto da lista de convidados era algum amigo ou alguém de importancia no ministerio.

A festa decorreu como esperado, tudo fora planejado para que fosse assim.O jovem Draco fez amizade com todos as outras crianças, exceto o Neville, e corria de um lado para o outro na sala onde as crianças foram deixadas aos cuidados de uma babá (contratada por algum outro pai para ir na festa e olhar seu pestinha, para que ele não tivesse que se preocupar em fazer isso, bem trouxa não?!) e dois elfos. O jovem Harry esperava na cozinha até que ele fosse altorizado a entrar na sala onde o aniversario acontecia, estava impecavelmente vestido de acordo com as ordens do Senhor Malfoy: Com o terno preto sapatos sociais e um rubro laço de cetim envolta do pescoço ( Não caro leitor, eu não quis dizer gravata, eu disse que era uma laço daqueles que se põe em cima de um embrulho de presente! ).

O senhor Malfoy aproveitou que sua mulher estava conversando animadamente com a senhora Perkinson, e foi com o seu amante Severus Snape para a biblioteca. E lá depois de alguns beijos os dois começaram a conversar sobre o evento da noite.

- A poção ficou pronta? Severus querido.

- É claro, Lucius. Quem acha que eu sou ?

- Com certeza, uma criatura adoravel.- O senhor Malfoy se aproximou de Severus por tras, retirando o cabelo do pescoço no amante e começando a distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço dele, passando seus braços pelos ombros de Severus e fazendo leves caricias no ventre do mesmo.

- uhn... Luc, você sabe que devemos voltar, antes que alguém de pela nossa falta.- Severus se vira e deposita um beijo suave nos labios de seu amante.

Chegou a hora de cantar parabens, e depois o jovem Draco abriria os presentes e agradeceria pessoalmente à pessoa que lhe deu, tendo ele gostado ou não, não deixaria transparecer. Não me pessa para lembrar dos presentes, creio eu que deveriam ser caros e me lembro vagamente de um em especial, era um pequeno pomo dourado com um auto relevo intrincado que o jovem Draco havia ganhado dos Diggory, e que ele guardou por muito tempo pois o quadribol era o esporte preferido do jovem loiro. E como numa festa bruxa os pais são os ultimos a presentear o filho, o Senhor Malfoy mandou um elfo ir buscar o presente do jovem Draco, apenas quando ele já havia aberto todos os outros presentes.

Um elfo entrou na cozinho onde o jovem Harry aguardava a deixa para comparecer à festa, o pegou pela mão puxando ele para fora da cozinha e atravessando o corredor o levando para dentro do salão, onde o jovem Harry foi entregue ao jovem Malfoy pelo elfo.

- Meu filho ... desse momento em diante o jovem Harry Potter será seu. Ele obedecerá apenas a você e será fiel apenas a você, entendeu? Sim, excelente ... agora vamos fazer a cerimonia de vinculação. (quase como um casamento, só que com relação a servos. É a mesma cerimonia que os elfos passam! É por isso que eles combram aquelas penitemcias horrendas sem nem os mestres mandarem, quando fazem uma coisa errada. Esse feitiço tinha algumas leves mudanças e podia ser desfeito de muitas formas mais do que o feitiço original.)

Quando a cerimonia é feita com dois seres humanos, ela é um pouco mais complicada, a vinculação precisa ser mais forte do que a com um elfo. A vinculação é feita em dois passos: a poção e um feitiço.

O senhor Malfoy espetou o dedo do jovem Malfoy com uma pequena lamina de prata, pegou um pouco do sangue do seu filho e misturou numa poção feita pelo Senhor Snape ( que foi o presente do padrinho ao garoto, que falta de imaginação, ele poderia ter dado outra coisa também.), dando-a logo a seguir pra o jovem Harry beber e foi isso que ele fez.E o feitiço foi feito pelo senhor Crouch, não que o senhor Malfoy tenha pedido, apenas uma delicadeza de um homem do ministerio para um homem importante.

A vinculação demoararia alguns dias dependendo de quantas ordens o jovem Harry recebesse, coisa que o jovem Draco não perderia nem um minuto para fazer.E no final da cerimonia o jovem Draco graciosamente retirou a fita que estava ao redor do pescoço do jovem Harry, encerrando assim as festividades.

Depois da surpresa,o jovem Draco percebeu que havia se esquecido do jovem Harry (você não acha que crianças são um tanto obtusas? Se esqueceu do amigo!), todos os convidados foram embora e o jovem Draco ficou sozinho com o jovem Harry no salão. O jovem Harry aproveitou o momento à sos e deu o seu presente ao seu novo mestre.

- Mestre Malfoy, fiz para você!- O jovem Harry tirou do bolso do terno um papel cuidadosamente dobrado com um pequeno laço branco azulado ao redor e entregou ao jovem Draco que quando desdobrou o papel ficou momentaniamente se fala. No papel tinha um desenho, o problema ( se é que é um problema) é que o jovem Harry mesmo tendo pouca idade tinha um talento nato para desenhar, e reproduzido perfeitamente no papel estava o jovem Draco com um bela borboleta no dedo longo e fino, o desenho estava sem colorir e isso o fazia mais belo.

- Obrigado Harry! agora leve essas coisas para o meu quarto- O jovem Malfoy pegou alguns presentes, os mais leves, e apontou para a pequena pilha de presentes que tinha restado ao lado da mesa do bolo ao qual o jovem Harry se encaminhou e tratou de pegar todos os presentes cuidadosamente, seguindo o jovem Draco pelos corredores até o quarto, onde ele colocou os presentes em cima da escrivaninha.

Creio que devo ter me esquecido de dizer como era o quarto do jovem Malfoy. Era maior do que muitas casas que eu já vi, tinha uma lareira em forma de dragões (era um desenho bonito, os dois dragões se entrelaçavam e guspindo fogo no meio das chamas era onde ficava a lareira, eu ainda me lembro do marmore branco do qual era feito.), uma grande cama de dossiel azul claro ficava encostada na parede, as escrivaninha ficava no canto oposto com mais uma estante coberta de livros sobre magia e poções (que o jovem Draco tinha sido forçado a ler, depois obviamente que ele aprendeu a ler, consequentimente o jovem Harry tambem tinha lido. A velha historia do apoio moral), tinha tambem dois sofas de tres lugare em couro preto , duas poltronas em couro branco e varios pufs azuis (sabe aqueles sacos de sentar trouxas? Mais na verdade eles são bruxos, um velho bruxo exilado começou a fabrica-los para vender entre os trouxas e ai virou moda) distirbuidos no centro do quarto. Os brinquedos ficavam em outro quarto.

- Boa noite Mestre Malfoy.- Disse e com uma mesura o jovem Harry se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

O jovem Draco ficou ainda acordado por um tempo apreciando o desenho do jovem Harry e pensando onde colocaria, se decidindo por esconde-lo, não queria que ninguem soubesse desse desenho. Ele queria o desenho apenas para si. Como uma criança faz sempre que quer esconder algo, ele guardou o desenho embaixo do travesseiro e se acomodou para dormir."

O senhor Malfoy, na manha seguinte a festa, disse ao seu filho que levaria o jovem Harry a uma escola onde ele aprenderia rapidamente a se porta como um mordomo (não seria a unica vez, era apenas para ele aprender o basico para ficar por conta do jovem Draco), mas que logo o jovem Draco o teria de volta. Foi apenas por causa dessa promesa que o jovem Draco autorizou a ida do jovem Harry.

E assim aconteceu, na mesma tarde o jovem Harry foi mandado a uma academia para aprender como deveria servir o seu novo mestre, acredito que lá ele deva ter passado momentos horriveis ( mas não posso falar do que não presenciei, não é?), mas voltou como um mordomo rasuavel dois meses depois. Nesse meio periodo o jovem Draco teve tempo de estreitar sua relação com os seus novos amigos (as crianças da festa), até mesmo o jovem Neville ia constantemente a mansão Malfoy.

Eis uma fato impotante, que pode demonstra o quanto o jovem Draco odiava que tocassem em suas coisas, principalmente se fosse o SEU mordomo:

"Numa certa manhã de verão, estremamente quente e sufocante todas a crianças estavão reunidas (por favor caro leitor não me faz citar nomes, eu não consigo me lembra de todos, mais são os mesmos vermizinhos que forão na festa), brincando no jardim da mansão. O jovem Harry, a essa altura, havia voltado já a alguns dias.

O jovem Harry apenas observava (que triste cina, para uma criança observar as outras brincarem.), enquanto as outras crianças e seu jovem mestre brincavam de queimada (outro jogo trouxa, eu sei, quer para de apontar pequenos detalhes caro leitor? preste atenção nos fatos.), subitamente o jovem Neville foi quemado e consequentimente saiu do jogo, ele foi ficar com o jovem Harry na beira do "campo" e como não tinham nada para fazer ambos os jovem começaram a conversa animadamente sobre assuntos banais, o que aconteceu depois do jogo acabar foi totalmente inesperado e totalmente inesplicavel (atrevo-me a dizer, que até mesmo o jovem Draco não sabia, na época, por que fez aquilo):

O jogo estava equilibrado, agora que o jovem Neville tinha saido,eles estavam numa marcação serrada, por isso o jovem Draco não percebeu o que acontecia em sua volta. O jovem Harry como um bom "servisal", dedicou-se ao jovem Neville, conversando com ele enquanto a partida não acabava, o qual durou tempo suficiente para que os jovens se tornassem ao menos um pouco mais proximos, mas nunca que o jovem Harry ousaria fala com o jovem Neville se o mesmo não tivesse falado com ele primeiro. Finalmente o time oposto ao do Jovem Draco, que era formado por ele , a garota Pansy e o jovem Crabbe, desistiu e as crianças se comprimentaram e rumaram para a beira do campo, o o que o jovem Draco viu fez com que o ciumes apertasse seu jovem coração um aperto anormal e dolorido, o jovem Harry riu de alguma coisa que o jovem Neville tinha falado, uma piada talvez? O jovem Harry nunca havia rido daquela maneira para o jovem Draco, ele estava muito bravo com seu mordomo e mais bravo ainda com o jovem Neville que ousava conversar com o jovem Harry, que era propriedade apenas e exclusiva dele.

Quando todos perceberam o loiro já tinha batido tanto no jovem Neville que o mesmo se encontrava todo ensaguentado e enrolado no chão tentando proteger o rosto. O moreno tentou tirar o seu jovem Mestre de cima da outra criança, mais foi impedido por uma ordem dita pelo mesmo, sendo forçado a apenas assistir, as outras crianças estavam paralisadas de medo e não conseguiram fazer nada. Logo os adultos chegaram e ficaram chocados com a cena, separaram rapidamente os dois e cada pai pegou seu filho e o levou embroa.

- O que foi isso meu filho? - A senhora Malfoy perguntou, e o jovem Draco apenas olhou feio para ela e foi para o seu quarto sem responder, sendo seguido de perto pelo seu mordomo.

Quando os dois jovens chegaram ao quarto, o jovem Draco disse o mais friamente que sua raiva deixou (ele não era tão controlado quanto seus pais, mas já tinha aprendido alguns truques):

- Eu quero que você fique longe do Neville, e qualquer outra pessoa que eu não tenha autorizado. Antes de falar com alguem, tem que me pedi permição.- Ele parou por um instante e continuou apos se lembra de uma coisa

- Quero que nós voltemos a fazer o comprimento secreto! Todas as manhas quero que você me acorde com o cumprimento. E toda vez que estivermos sozinhos brincando e desejar fazer o cumprimento quero que você o faça prontamente, entendeu?

- Sim, Mestre Malfoy- O jovem Harry respondeu, ele continuava confuso com a pequena cena que seu mestre havia feito, mas não ousaria deiscutir.

Na manha seguinte, cerca de umas oito horas da manha, o jovem Harry foi para o quarto de seu jovem mestre, acorda-lo e como tinha sido ordenado o beijou na boca (você certamente lembra do cumprimento secreto do dois não , os beijos castro de crianças inocentes), varias vezes intercalando com isso palavras como acorde ou jovem Mestre até que o jovem Draco acordou e correspondeu ao cumprimento secreto para logo em seguida sair da cama e ir tomar um banho, que o jovem moreno tinha preparado com antecedencia."

E foi assim que o cumprimento foi reestabelecido e continuou dessa vez por muitos anos. Mesmo depois do dois descobrirem que beijos são algo que se faça com quem você está interessado como parceiro sexual, e com certeza eles sabiam disso quando começaram a aprodundar os beijos. Mas eu estou me adiantando, esse fato só vira mais lá na frente, meu caro leitor.

Bom estou cansado agora, boa tarde caro leitor, até a proxima visita sua, estarei esperando ansioso para continuarmos. Até logo!


	4. Hogwarts and sevent's

Se alguem ainda estiver lendo está aki o proximo cap. Desculpa a demora para postar mais eu vo postar beem esparçado...

Espero que gostem ...

enjoy

* * *

><p>Ah ... Olá caro leitor, pronto? Entramos agora nos onze anos do jovem Draco e nos dez anos do jovem Harry.<p>

Vamos começar com um esclarecimento, que mais uma vez, minha velhisse me impediu de elucidar, apesar de não ser importante na historia, imagino que você leitor, deva estar encabulado pensando nisso, se não estava, deveria estar, e deveria também prestar mais atenção a minha historia.

O jovem Harry não tinha dinheiro,correto? Então como ele comprava as roupas dele que eram de otima qualidade? Bom ele ficava com as muitas roupas que a senhora Malfoy, dava ao jovem Draco que as vezes ele não gostava ou que ele não usava e ficavam pequenas. E o senhor Malfoy as vezes lhe comprava um terno preto já que ele não admitia que o jovem Draco andasse de preto, para não ser confundido com um mordomo.

Pronto, agora:

Como dizia, o jovem Draco estava com onze anos e o jovem Harry dez.

O jovem Draco iria para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts esse ano e como o jovem Harry não tinha idade suficiente para ir (sim, caro leitor o jovem Harry iria para Hogwarts, afinal ele precisava cuidar do jovem Draco, onde quer que ele fosse o jovem Harry iria atras) , ele voltaria para a escola de mordomos que ele tinha ido (lembra , aquela onde ele passou dois meses, ele voltaria para completar seu aprendizado, pela ultima vez).

Vamos começar do começo.E o começo é na ultima semana de agosto, que demontra que já é hora do jovem Harry preparar a coisas de seu jovem mestre para a ida a hogwarts, que acontecerá no primeiro dia de setembro.

O jovem Harry estava preparando as coisas do jovem loiro, em cima da cama estavam todas as roupas do guarda-roupas do jovem Draco, que o jovem mordomo as dobrava cuidadosamente e as colocava na grande mala de seu jovem mestre. Enquanto isso o jovem Draco abservava com tristeza as costa de seu mordomo, pesando em como faria para não perder contato com ele.

- Harry ... - Parou, esperou pela respota do outro.

- Sim, jovem Mestre- O jovem Harry parou de arrumar as coisas, quando percebeu que o loiro não tinha continuado a falar, virando-se para ver o que seu jovem mestre queria.

- Quero que você me escreva toda semana, sobre qualquer coisa, não importa o que, apenas quero ter noticias suas, ok?- O jovem Draco, falou num tom casual que não deixava transparecer sua tristeza pela separação. Internamente ele estava remoendo esse assunto amargamente.

- Como o senhor desejar, jovem Mestre.- O jovem Harry voltou a arrumar a mala. Enquanto o jovem Draco, aproveitando a ausencia de seu pai na Mansão, pegou o violão e começou a tocar uma canção trouxa qualquer ( A senhora Malfoy como prometido tinha pago, algumas aulas particulares de violão ao jovem Draco, ele era muito habilidoso e tinha o dom, por isso ele aprendeu muito rapido).

- Harry... Qual musica você mais gosta?

- Gosto de todas, jovem Mestre Malfoy.

-Mas qual você prefere Harry?

- Angels on the moon, gosto do inicio e...- Harry para de falar percebendo que tinha falado mais do que lhe fora perguntado, isso era inaceitavel.

O jovem Draco nem se deu conta de que o seu mordomo não terminara a frase, lentamente começou a dedilhar a musica que seu mordomo tinha falado, cantando suavimente, apenas para o seu anjo. (foi o que pensei na época... mais estou divagando novamente)

E assim foi a tarde dos dois, o jovem Harry arrumando as coisas de seu jovem mestre, enquanto isso o jovem Draco tocava violão observando a correria de seu mordomo que andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto.

A noite o jovem loiro teve pesadelos, sonhou que o jovem Harry o abandonava e ia brincar com o jovem Neville, quando o jovem Harry se distraiu com uma bela borboleta azul-acinzentada (da cor dos olhos do jovem Malfoy, crianças tem cada uma), jovem Neville pegava uma faca e ia atras do jovem mordomo o matando com muitas e muitas facadas. O jovem mais velho tentou avisar o jovem mordomo do perigo mais tinha chegado tarde,e a ele so restou chorar sobre o cadaver de seu "amigo".

O jovem Harry ouvindo a gritaria de seu jovem mestre, se dirige rapidamente para o quarto do mesmo. Vendo que o jovem Draco estava dormindo o jovem moreno tenta acorda-lo.

O jovem malfoy senti algo precionando seus labios e abre devagar seus olhos, encontrando o jovem Harry sentado em sua cama lhe beijando a boca ( lembra, cumprimento secreto! Não vou ficar me repetindo, então mais uma vez, preste atenção), senti tambem dedos fazendo um leve cafune em seus cabelos, descobre com grande felicidade, que esses dedos são do jovem Harry, que nesse instante percebe que seu jovem mestre acordou.

- Jovem Mestre o senhor está bem?- Pergunta incerto.

- Sim Harry, foi apenas um pesadelo. Mas quero que você me faça compania essa noite, até que eu durma.- O jovem Malfoy levanta as cobertas e se afasta para que o jovem Harry possa se acomodar. Ainda incerto o jovem mordomo deita ao lado de seu jovem mestre. - Me faça cafune Harry.

O jovem Harry leva sua mão aos cabelos sedosos do jovem loiro e começa pequenas caricias, até que o seu jovem mestre dormiu. O jovem Harry cuidadosamente saiu debaixo das cobertas, acamodou melhor seu jovem mestre, e foi para seu quarto dormir (nunca em momento algum o jovem harry poderia se quer pensar em passar a noite no quarto do seu jovem mestre, ia contra o que ele aprendeu na escola de mordomos).

Na manha seguinta, dois dias antes da partida do jovem Draco, logo que o mesmo completou seu ritual matutino: acrodar, tomar banho e comer o café da manha em seu quarto (a unica refeição que a familia Mafoy comia juntos era a janta). O senhor Malfoy foi até seu filho para ter com ele uma conversa que ele achava que era importante, antes de se ir para uma escola.

Afinal eles até podiam saber um pouco sobre sexo, mas era melhor que os pais explicassem tudo antes de seus filhos terem qualquer tipo de experiencia, e com certeza em hogwarts aconteceria mais cedo do que o previto, como o senhor malfoy tinha constatado no seu tempo na escola.

- Chame o jovem Harry tambem, filho.- disse o Senhor Malfoy enquanto se sentava numa poltrona, ele trazia consigo um livro de capa roxa, que aparentimente era o assunto que tinha que falar com seu filho.O jovem Draco puxou uma pequena cordinha que ficava ao lado de sua cama e que tocava um sino no quarto do jovem Harry,que atendeu imediatamente. Os dois jovens se sentaram num dos sofas de frente ao senhor Malfoy, que depois de os observar atentamente começou a falar.

Pequena pausa, não me deixe esquecer onde paramos, sim, caro leitor? deixe-me explicar o por que desse sino, o jovem Malfoy tinha suas aulas pela manha e nesse periodo o jovem Harry cuidada de alguamas coisa de seu jovem Mestre, como arrumar o quarto a cama e o banheiro, e quando o loiro voltava para seu quarto encontrava tudo arrumado e o jovem mordomo geralmente ficava no seu quarto, esperando que o seu jovem mestre puxasse a cordinha e o chamasse (pode parecer trouxa mas o jovem Draco não podia fazer magia, não tinha idade suficiente).

-Eu vim falar com vocês hoje sobre sexo.- As duas crianças, se olharam confusas.- Sexo é quando duas pessoas tem um relacionamento e se sentem atraidas um pelas outra e entregam seus corpos umas as essas pessoas não precisão ter um relacionamente de fato, é apenas menos condenavel que tenham.

Uma pausa para o senhor Malfoy abrir o livro e mostrar umas fotos para os dois jovens. A primeira era de um homen e uma mulher de mãos dadas, a segunda era dois homens e a terceira era duas mulheres ( perceba que no mundo bruxo não a preconceitos, caro leitor espero que você tambem não os tenha, seria uma penas se os tivesse ,o amor é para todos, a historia não vai lhe agadar muito se tiver esse tipo de preconceito,caro leitor, que vem dos trouxas e sangues-ruim de mentes fechadas e vazias, nem todos é claro, mais a maioria.)

-O tipo mais comum é entre um homem e uma mulher, mais entre dois homens e duas mulheres tambem existe. Tudo começa pelos beijos que podem seu dados em qualquer lugar, mais é muito commum que eles sejam na boca, e que envolva a lingua. Depois vem caricias no corpo, e dai em diante os toques ficam mais intimos.- Mais uma pausa para o senhor Malfoy mostrar outros vez os bruxos nas fotos estavm já parcialmente nus e tinham espresões de prazer no rostos, eles se tocavam em varios lugares( é um livro bruxo,leitor amigo, as imagens se mexem, essas mostravam onde se podia tocar para que seu parceiro sentisse prazer).

-Depois vem o sexo em si, que ocorre com penetração.É quando, vamos pegar por exemplo o homem e a mulher, o homem está com seu pipi ou penis duro e o coloca na xoxota ou vagina da mulher, esse ato causa prazer aos dois e pode tambem fazer com que a mulher caso do dois homens o ato tambem pode faser com que um deles engravide, mas eh muito raro e perigoso para o homem que engravidar . Já no da mulher precisaria ser lançado um feitiço antes do ato, e que tambem só é possivel a penetração com os dedos ou a lingua.

O senhor Malfoy mostrava figuras no livro, e quando terminou deixou os meninos com o livro e se retirou, afinal ele já tinha feito seu papel de meninos leram alguns treichos do livro e descutiam entre si, o jovem Harry tinha uma duvida.

-Jovem Mestre... o senhor ainda quer fazer o cumprimento secreto?

- Sim, Harry vamos continuar fazendo.- O jovem Draco sorri para seu mordomo.

- Mas, Jovem Mestre, ouviu o que seu pai disse beijo é só para pessoas que se gostam.

- E você não gosta de mim, Harry? - O jovem Draco prendeu a respiração esperando pela respota.

- Sim Jovem Mestre eu gosto do senhor é apenas ...

- Otimo, então continuaremos com o cumprimento secreto.- O jovem Draco ficou um pouco aliviado com a resposta do seu mordomo, mas o "mais" que o jovem Harry ia acrescentar o deixou um tanto triste, preferindo não dar muita atenção a isso o jovem loiro encerrou a conversa.

A coversa se deu por encerrada, e ambos esqueceram o livro e foram brincar no jardim. O jovem Draco queria aproveitar o maximo que podia o seus ultimos dias na companinha do jovem Harry, já que eles só se veriam no ano que vem, quando o jovem Harry tambem fosse para hogwarts, o jovem mordomo só iria voltar da escola para mordomos uma semana antes de embarcar no trem para hogwarts .

Aproveitando que eles estavam sozinhos o jovem Draco mandou ao jovem Harry, fazer o cumprimento secreto, com ele obviamente. O jovem moreno ainda estava inceguro por causa da conversa com o senhor Malfoy, mais obedeceu, encostou lentamente seus labios no do jovem Draco e os precionou ali por alguns segundos, depois ambos se afastaram e ambos estavam corados (se de vergonha ou excitação, não sei, como é que eu posso me lembrar ? já faz tempo! Creio que ambos suspeitavam, já nessa epoca, que seria impossivel se separarem).

Na manha do primeiro dia de setrembro o jovem Harry acorda cedo e vai até o quarto do seu jovem mestre para acorda-lo, quando chega, ele se depara com o jovem Malfoy, já acordado, centado na cama como os joelhos encolhidos no peito os braços postos ao redor dos mesmos com a cabeça escondida (tipo uma bola, caro leitor vai ser a primeira vez e a unica que isso acontecerá então aproveitem, os Malfoy são educados para nunca mostrarem fraquesas, nem mesmo quando estão sozinhos) . Seus ombros as vezes tremiam, como num choro com soluços e nosso jovem Harry entra em panico, corre até a cama abraçando seu jovem mestre.

- Harry, eu não ... Quero ir ... Sem você... Eu não ... - O jovem Draco fala entre desolados soluços. E o jovem mais novo estreita seus braços ao redor do seu jovem mestre.

- Eu irei ano que vem, Mestre Malfoy , não chore. Vamos! Você precisa se trocar, se não irá se atrasar. Vamos, Mestre- O apelo na voz do jovem Harry convenceu seu jovem Mestre a se levantar e ir se aprontar, ele ainda estava triste e contrariado.O loiro se trocou e lavou o rosto, e enquanto Harry estava arrumando sua gravata, ele levanta o rosto do moreno e lhe beija os labios.

- Lembre-se que me prometeu escrever toda semana, Harry.- Diz o loiro para um moreno muito ruborizado, que logo volta a sua missão de arrumar a gravata de seu mestre, e responde quando termina o trabalho.

- Irei faze-lo Mestre Malfoy, como prometi.

E os dois jovens foram esperar pelo senhor Malfoy no hall de entrada , o jovem Harry tinha sido informado que iria para a escola de mordomos de novo e iria no mesmo dia que o jovem Draco iria para hogwarts. As malas do jovem loiro tinham sido despachadas antes, para que fossem acomodadas no trem.E o jovem Harry não tinha tantas coisa para levar para a escola de mordomos, era apenas umas mudas de roupa e nada mas, a mala era bem pequena e também já tinha sido despachada.

O jovem Draco sabia da decisão do seu pai de mandar o jovem moreno de novo para a escola de mordomo, mais ele não tinha conhecimento, de forma alguma, o que o jovem Harry tinha sofrido na sua primeira estadia nesse lugar horrivel e o que ele iria passar nessa nova estadia, por isso não o recriminem por aceitar a decisão do seu pai. O jovem mordomo não sabia que seu jovem Mestre desconhecia seu destino, por isso ele se recentia um pouco com o jovem Draco, e as vezes tinha vontade de fugir e deixa-lo para tras, mas ele nunca tinha coragem suficiente para se separar do jovem Draco, seu pequeno coração nunca deixava que a raiva tomasse o controle a esse ponto.

O senhor Malfoy e os dois jovens foram para a estação 9 ³/4 via pó de flu. Na estação o jovem Draco se encontrou com seus amigos, a senhorita Pansy e o senhor Blase, os tres foram pegar lugares no trem e guardar suas coisas na cabine, ele pretendia voltar para se despedir, por isso não o fez na hora. O senhor Malfoy vendo seu filhor ir embora tratou de levar o jovem Harry para a escola de mordomos Servent's, mas uma vez via pó de flu (creio que ainda não falei o nome da escola, me deculpe caro leitor, estou um tanto quanto velho e não me lembro as vezes de detalhes como esse.). O jovem Draco depois de acomodar sua bagagem de mão na cabine, voltou para se despedir de seu pai e do jovem Harry, e como uma triste supresa para o loiro, ambos não estavam mais na estação.

O jovem Draco vasculhou cada conto da estação com seus olhos, até que não pode mais e teve que embarcar no trem. A viagem para ele foi cansativa, chata e enfadonha, o jovem loiro não pode parar de pensar, um so instante, no seu mordomo e que não teve a oportunidade de se despedir, isso pesava no jovem coração dele e quase fez com que o loiro perdesse a compostura e chorasse, mais no final o orgulho Malfoy venceu e ele engolhiu a tristeza e foi trocar suas vestias.

- Alunos novos, aqui por favor ... Vamos alunos novos.- O maior homem que o jovem Draco já viu, chamava sem parar os primeranistas, e ele num impulso se virou para chamar o jovem Harry ( já estava tão acostuma a chama-lo que esse foi o pior momento da separação), e quando não o encontrou ele se lembrou que não o veria por todo o ano, e mais uma vez seu coração se contorceu na agonia da separação.

O senhor Blase pegou o jovem Draco pelo braço e junto com a senhorita Pansy entram num dos varios barcoquinhos postos na margem de um grande lago negro, que espelhava as estrelas no céu , quando todos os jovem já estavam bem acomodados nos barcos, o gigante que tinha como nome Hagrid, deu o sinal para que os barcos partissem. E já na viagem o jovem Draco, encantado com todas as maravilhas de Hogwarts, começou a se esquecer o jovem Harry (crianças se esquecem facilmente das coisas, e as vezes lembra com mais facilidade ainda de outras coisas, vai entender!).

Bom caro leitor apenas para finalizar a narrativa por hoje vou contar como foi a seleção do jovem Draco para uma das quatro casas de hogwarts: Grifinoria, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina.

Apenas para que você saiba, mais uma vez, temos a costumeira pausa para a explicação:

Cada casa tem suas qualidades e defeitos, a Grifinoria é a casa dos corajosos (e como todo corajoso, é tambem a casa dos tolos, me desculpe caro leitor mais para mim coragem deveria ser um grande defeito e não uma qualidade), a Corvinal é a casa dos inteligentes ( o que me faz pensar que todos nessa casa são lunaticos, cá entre nos leitor, você já viu alguem que é inteligente que não possua alguma falha no carater ou que de uns ataques de loucura de vez em sempre?), a Lufa-Lufa era a casa que ficava com todos os alunos que as outras casa tinham rejeitado ( a ralé, geramente pessoas sem qualquer talento, criaturas que devem ter apenas uma coisa em suas almas: inveja, não me olhe feio caro leitor essa é a mais pura verdade, quem não tem algo, também não aceita que outros tenham, isso com efeito é inveja.), A ultima mais não menos importante das casas é a sonserina a casa dos puros-sangues e dos astutos ( aquelas pessoa que apesar de todo mundo falar mal, todos querem ser pelo menos parecidos. Em geral ser astuto quer dizer saber trapacear sem ser descoberto, e na sonserina essa é a realidade).

Cada casa tambem possuia um mascote, aqueles animais que mais pareciam com as qualidades de cada casa. Grifinoria era um leão de cor vermelha e dourada ( uuuunhg ... desculpa caro leitor não pude me impedir de imitar um), a Corvinal era um águia de cor azul e bronze (serio, no meu conseito aguias não são inteligentes, simplismente me dêem um motivo para acha-las inteligentes )a Lufa-Lufa creio que é um texugo ou castor (sei lá eu) de cor amarelo e preto ( está ai caro leitor, até o animal deles diz que eles são a classe operaria do mundo bruxo, eram os futuros empregados dos sonserinos e grifinorios bem sucedidos, a corvinal não precisa de empregados, afinal eles não gostam de pessoas mexendo em suas preciosas anotações sobre suas preciosas pesquisas) e a Sonserina era um cobra da cor verde e prata (o que eu disse, astuto, traiçoeiros e muito venenosos, a elite da sociedade bruxa, afinal os negocios não são para os corajosos ou inteligentes e sim para aqueles que usam de todos os meios para vencer sobre seu oponentes, sem regras ou floreios apenas no puro e refinado veneno de suas lindas presas, e o pior que vença! haha.).

Creio que expliquei o principal sobre cada casa, então vamos para a seleção.

Quando os barcos com os jovens primeranistas parou no ancouradouro em baixo de Hogwarts, Hagrid deixou os primeranistas com a professoara de transfiguração Mcgnogal que os encaminhou para um hall que ligava o salão principal ao resto do castelo*. Os meninos e meninas fizeram uma fila em ordem alfabetica e esperaram até que todo os outros estudantes estivessem acomodados em seus lugares.

- Eu levarei vocês para serem selecionados para suas casa, que para os alunos que naum sabem: (sangues-ruins, me olhe feio mais uma vez, chato leitor, e mando você as favas, ok?)Grifinoria, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Suas casa são como suas familias, seus acertos renderam pontos e do mesmo modo seus erros não seram perdoados, sendo discontados pontos por eles, no final a casa que tiver mais pontos leva a taça das casas. Agora vamos.

Nesse instante as portas se abriram e os jovens adentraram no salão principal, e se encaminharam para frente das quatros mesas que eram postas lado a lado verdicamente no salão, ficando entre a mesa dos professores, que era posta horizontalmente no fundo do salão, e a das casas, e olhando para cima os jovens ficaram maravilhados ao perceber que o teto era encantado para aparecer o céu, segundo uma das meninas que estava atras do jovem Draco disse, ela leu num livro: Hogwarts uma historia.

O seleção se resumia a sentar num baquinho de tres penas e colocar um chapeu que falava, e o mesmo colocava os jovens nas casas que ele achava que devia, segundo o que ele via na mentes deles. E um a um os jovens era chamados e o chapeu selecionava cada um para uma das casas.

Lufa-Lufa Corvinal

Sonserina Sonserina

Corvinal Lufa-Lufa

Grifinoria Grifinoria

Lufa-Lufa Lufa-Lufa

Grifinoria Corvinal

Grifinoria Grifinoria

Sonserina Corvinal

E finalmente chegou a vez do jovem Draco, que andou até o banquinho e esperou que a professora Mcgnogal colocasse o chapeu seletor em sua cabeça. E antes mesmo de tocar seu cabelo o chapeu seletor anuciou que o jovem Draco iria, como todos da familia antes dele, para a sonserina. os outros sonserinos do seu ano eram Blase, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle e mais seis jovens com os quais o loiro nunca conversou, a sonserina não é a casa que mais tem alunos, mais é a casa de mais susessos (pode até ter uns bruxos mals, que sairam da sonserina, mas apenas para você, caro leitor, saber a casa de onde mais saia bruxo mals era sem sombras de duvida a Lufa-Lufa, apesar de as más linguas dizerem que era da sonserina, pois todos os bruxos mals brilhantes eram da sonserina.).

A seleção continuou, não me incomodei de saber o resto, e creio que o jovem Draco já não se lembrava mais do jovem Harry a essa altura da noite, pois comeu e se divertiu a noite inteira.

O jovem Harry estava indo, de novo, para a escola de mordomos Sevent's dessa vez para passar uma temporada um pouco mais longa e terminar seu treinamento que consistia em aprender a lavar, passar, cozinhar, arrumar os comodos de uma casa, preparar um banho, lavar seu mestre(isso era muito comum na epoca, muitos bruxos adultos nunca souberam tomar banho sozinhos, alguem tinha que lava-los, afinal servos são para todas as horas, e sim eles lavavam inclusive as genitais!), aprendeu tambem artes em geral (sabe, leitor amigo, tocar piano, flauta e violino, desenhar apesar do jovem Harry já fazer isso perfeitamente, cinema e livros), ensinaram algumas lutas trouxas como judô, kung-fu e alguns truques com todos os tipos de armas (obvio que para a proteção de seu mestre).

Pode parecer impossivel aprender isso em apenas um ano, mas na Sevent's não tinha finais de semana, não tinha feriados ou dias comemorativos e todos os dias sem exceções os elfos que eram mandados para lá tinham que cumprir no minimo 18 horas de estudo (e sim caro leitor, você é um grande observador, era uma escola para elfos, o jovem Harry foi o primeiro humano a pisar nessa escola, obvio que o senhor Malfoy tem um dedo nesse acontecimento,e até mesmo alguns galeões -moeda bruxa- e apenas a parte das lutas e artes não era encinada aos elfos, o resto era tudo materia para elfos.)

O jovem Harry nunca usaria qualquer um desses ensinamentos contra o jovem Malfoy, não apenas por causa da poção de servos, mas tambem por que gostava do jovem mestre como um amigo.

Bom caro leitor, obvio que o ano desses dois está apenas começando, mas sou velho e sinto em lhe informar que já estou mais que cansado, creio até que me alonguei mais do que falei que faria. Ficará para a proxima o resto desse ano.

*É assim que eu imagino que deva ser , então quem estiver lendo e achar que seja de outra forma simplismente descosidere essa parte e imagine como vc bem queira.


End file.
